The Darkness Eating at your Soul
by WisperRanger26
Summary: They had found her, grinned venomously, and put her here. Here was a large room, shrouded in black. It was so dark, she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Her eyes were stretched wide, as if there was light to be seen. But there was none, no light at all. There was nothing, only black, eating away at her soul. Rated T because I'm paranoid. One-shot time! :D


Maddie stumbled around, her arms flailing. They had found her, grinned venomously, and put her here.

Here was a large room, shrouded in black. It was so dark, she couldn't even see her own hand in front of her face. Her eyes were stretched wide, as if there was light to be seen. But there was none, no light at all. There was nothing, only black, eating away at her soul.

"Gahh!" Maddie howled, and she slumped down into a sitting position. Everything in her body language showed defeat. The dark, it was all there was. She wasn't even real, just an abstract thought in the dark. Everything that had ever happened had to be a dream, all that there was, was _dark._

Cold, unforgiving, harsh, mean dark. Nothing else. Just dark.

Maddie slapped herself, pleased to feel the sting of her hand. The dark was changing her, making her think insanely. She could almost feel her mind being reconstructed, wired to think in another manner. Her days were over, now there was just dark.

She got up, deciding to do her best to explore. The girl reached out, and walked until her hands felt the walls. She then walked until she felt the corner of another wall. By now she was exhausted-more so than she should've been.

Fighting the will of the darkness was hard, and it tired her. But she refused to sleep. Somehow she knew that something was here, something...

Breathing.

She heard the small hiss of air as it was sucked in and out.

"Hello?" She called, and her voice cracked.

 _"Is someone there?"_ Came the answer, almost inaudible. The voice was cold and unused, and it hissed through the owner's teeth.

"Yes. Is there any way out of here?" Maddie asked.

 _"No. There is no out, only in. Only dark. I'm probably just imagining you, just like how I imagined everything else."_ The voice said, and then it laughed.

"No, I'm real!" Maddie called. Maybe she _was_ just a figment of imagination from this voice. Maybe she was imagining it. Maybe, maybe, maybe.

 _"But you can't be real. There is only dark. Only dark..."_ The voice trailed off and Maddie's heart stopped as the breathing ceased as well. Had the voice just...died? No, because she had imagined it. That had to be it. The dark was playing tricks on her mind.

 ***Imma line break***

How long had she been here? 3 days? Three weeks? All she knew was dark, and slowly everything from her past life-or was that a dream?-was fading, just like how a dream would. She would curl up into a ball for hours on end, muttering about the dark. She couldn't think of anything else, only the dark. That's all there was. Every so often she would walk around and find food.

 ***Imma line break***

"Don't worry Maddie, I'm coming." Will murmured, determined to find his apprentice. She had been missing for over a week, and Will was ready to kill whoever took her. She had been on one of her assessments, one where she went off on a mission on her own. It had seemed like such a simple mission, but now this. Now matter, Will was on the trail. He finally stopped Tug, and at the small hut.

It seemed small and ragged, but it was a bit larger than a normal hut. In fact, it was much too large. Will dismounted and loosened his saxe, ready to draw it and slash at less than a moment's notice. He walked up to the door, and opened it slowly and quietly. He walked inside and was met by a wall, this one thick and well built. He padded softly forwards for the few paces required and opened this door.

 ***Imma line break***

Light. It flooded everything. It hurt Maddie's eyes. A figure stood at the doorway, but Maddie couldn't see him. The light was too violent. Why had this person come?

Why was the dark gone?

"Maddie? Is that you?" the figure asked. Maddie didn't dare believe it.

"Will?" Her voice showed shock and disbelief in that one word.

"Oh, Maddie! I've been searching everywhere for you! How did you get here?" Will asked.

"I-I don't remember. All I remember is dark..." Maddie trailed off, trying hard to remember how she had even gotten into this room. She hadn't even known there was a door!

"It's ok Maddie...It's ok." Will murmured as she ran to him and started crying.

 ***Imma line break***

 _So, are you ready to kill me yet for this trash? I don't even know anymore...like seriously. What even is this?! This is just a one-shot, mostly made so I would have something to do in class._


End file.
